Midnight kisses
by The Bad Touch Quartet
Summary: What happens when Hikaru's emotions take over and causes problems between him and his brother. This a yaoi BOYxBOY READ BOTTOM OF FANFIC FOR INFO


Midnight kisses

**I am re-typing this story I apologise for the bad setting I used my ipod instead of the laptop and I am also sorry for not updating in so long I was away on holiday (No wi-fi T~T) but I have been typing stories while I was away so I have new stories for you all (just need to type them on the laptop T~T) so I apologize for the inconvenience and I thank Kittin118 for telling me about the incident thank you very very much. Now without further ado here is Kaoru and Hikaru for the disclaimer, guys….**

**Hikaru: ***sigh*** **Karika does not own me or Kaoru or any of the OHSHC characters but she does own Hino her OC Character

**Me: **WAHHHHHHHHHH! T~T

**Kaoru: **What is Karika-chan?

**Me: **Why can't I own OHSHC?!

**Kaoru: **It's alright Karika-chan *Hugs me*

**Hikaru: ***Death glare to me*

**Me:** *Hide behinds hands* Anyway…Onto the story heheheheh….

Hikaru was in the dark room, the only sort of light was the moon. Him crying silently on the bed, What had he done?

*EARLIER THAT DAY*

Hikaru and Kaoru were in music room #3 and they were doing there brotherly love act as usual. Right at that moment in time they were in amongst Fangirls. Screaming, Fainting and nose bleeding Fangirls as Kaoru kissed Hikaru, who was now blushing furiously from his sudden attack.

Kaoru parted after awhile when the need for oxygen was great, Kaoru moved his lips to his Blushing brothers ear "It's amazing they believe this stuff" Hikaru froze, his heart felt like it was breaking into tiny pieces and they were falling into a abyss of nothingness, tears were slowly forming in his eyes, he loved his brother Loved LOVED his brother and his brother took his FIRST kiss and called it a joke, Hikaru pushed his brother away and let his tears fall down the side of his face "Hika-chan?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't. just don't" that was all Hikaru said before running through the now worried Fangirls and out of music room #3 front door.

All he heard was Kaoru shout "HIKAU WAIT!" before the doors closed. Hikaru ran all the way home that night through the pouring rain.

By the time he got home e was drenched but he really didn't care "Welcome back, Master Hikaru" the twin maid said in unison, Hikaru ignored the twin maids and ran upstairs to his and Kaoru's Room he flopped himself onto the bed still wearing the soaking wet clothes and he cried and cried and cried. The tears wouldn't stop they just kept going.

*PRESENT*

Hikaru had realised he had just dug himself a grave, he had acted stupidly in front of everyone, he was probably going to get bombarded with questions from everyone, especially Kaoru "Hikaru?..."

Hikaru froze he didn't know what to say or do, what was he go- his thoughts were cut short when Kaoru started talking again "Hikaru what was with you earlier?" Kaoru questioned.

"N-nothing I'm fine" Hikaru sniffled.

"Hikaru are you crying?" Kaoru questioned.

"No K-Kaoru now c-could you p-please l-leave" Hikaru said his voice wavering.

Kaoru walked over and sat next to his brother on the bed before his brother could protest Kaoru put his hands under his chin and pulled his brothers head up. His eyes were red and puffy, his cheeks were flushed and you could see the tear stains. Hikaru yanked his head away and buried it into a pillow, "Hikaru why did you lie to me?".

"…." No answer "Hikaru answer me" Kaoru ordered "…." Still no answer "Hikaru answer mw now!" Hikaru flinched at his brothers shouting.

"Just, leave me alone" Hikaru sighed.

"I'm not leaving till I get some answers" Kaoru was starting to raise his voice a little.

"Please just go away" Hikaru pleaded he didn't want o tell his brother anything.

"AWNSWER ME NOW HIKARU, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM RIGHT NOW AND I AN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE YOU WON'T TELL ME!" Kaoru had finally lost it, why was his brother not telling him anything? It made him feel guilty as hell.

Hikaru was in shock his brother has never raised his voice before. "Hikaru just tell me" Kaoru's voiced had now lowered, Hikaru sat there thinking on what he could do till it hit him, he jumped up and sprinted for the door trying to get out of this situation. The next thing Hikaru knew was he was getting slammed against the wall his head bounce off it and was now throbbing in agony "Why are you making this so difficult" Hikaru looked away eyes clenched shut this was not happening this was NOT happening he thought. Hikaru shook his head vigorously refusing to answer any questions. He was waiting for is brother to shout at him more but nothing happened; Hikaru opened his eyes slowly and faced Kaoru, Kaoru was in front of him but his arms were now at his sides his bangs over his eyes "Do you not trust me Hi-ka-ru" Kaoru had started crying.

Hikaru didn't realise what he was doing until he done it he hugged Kaoru and lowered his lips to his little brothers ear "I do trust you; you just wouldn't understand".

Kaoru looked up to his older brother eyes and hugged him back tight "I will understand, I'll make myself understand".

"You promise?" Hikaru whispered.

"I promise" Kaoru replied.

"About earlier" Hikaru paused "I-I pushed you away because you took my first kiss and said it was a joke".

"Oh….," Kaoru just remembered what he had done.

"And well I-I love you Kaoru" Hikaru closed his eyes and cringed and waited for his brothers to call him a freak, a creep or that it was incest, but no words were heard but Hikaru felt something wet on his lower arm (Hikaru changed clothing). He looked at his brother and saw him crying, without warning Kaoru jumped on him and kissed hi ounce more.

He moved back and hugged his brother tight and nuzzeled his head into Hikaru's chest "I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry H-H-Hikaru. Isaid those things beause I thought you never loved me b-b-back" Kaoru kept crying into Hikaru's bear chest. Hikaru was frozen on the spot this had to be a dream (1) his brother had just kissed (again)

(2) his brother loved him back (3) He didn't mean what he said in the host club. Hikaru's arms started moving again and he started t hug his brother back rubbing his back until Kaoru felt better.

Kaoru had stopped crying they were both sitting on the bed; Kaoru was sitting in Hikaru's lap lying his head on his chest but for no reason Hikaru lifted Kaoru's head and kissed him passionately Kaoru quickly responded to the kiss he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and Hikaru wrapped is arms around Kaoru's waist. Hikaru bit Kaoru's lip, which made Kaoru gasped with surprise, Hikaru quickly shoved his tongue in Kaoru's mouth while his guard was down Hikaru thought he tasted like cherries with a hint of salt from the tears. Kaoru let out a soft moan which made Hikaru smile into the kiss.

The need for air became great after awhile so Kaoru and Hikaru parted breathing heavily "I'm so sorry Hikaru" Kaoru said for about the millionth time.

"It's fine, you didn't know" Hikaru replied still panting "I love you, Kaoru".

Still panting Kaoru replied "I love you to Hikaru, but if you don't mind I would like to keep this secret I don't know how our friends would take it"

"Don't worry I was thinking the same thing" Hikaru replied "This could be our little secret" hikaru whispeed lustfully "Our little secr-" Kaoru never got to finish his sentence before Hikaru shoved his mouth on his.

*OUTSIDE THE ROOM*

The host club jaws hit the floor amazingly even kyoya's and Mori's "Well…" Haruhi started "I think we shouldn't mention this unless they tell us about it" everyone turned and faced her "O-O-O-Okay".

They lasted a week.

**Sorry for charactes being OCC, all people who review will be admired in my next story thank yu all for reading so until next time readers.**


End file.
